AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom
The AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom (aka al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Moralia Development experiment type, Enact Custom) is a customized variant of the AEU-09 AEU Enact. It later undergoes a minor change and becomes the AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type (aka Enact Custom Agrissa Type). Appearing in the first season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, both versions are piloted by mercenary Ali al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Enact Custom is a modified form of the development test machine of the AEU-09 AEU Enact (aka Enact) obtained by the Republic of Moralia's PMC Trust, which has a cooperative relationship with the AEU. HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom model kit manual Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Enact Custom Profile It is tuned up and customized by PMC Trust to suit its assigned pilot, Ali al-Saachez, in hopes that he could capture one of the Celestial Being's Gundams. Archived Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Together with Ali al-Saachez's excellent piloting skills, the Enact Custom proved to be more than a match for the GN-001 Gundam Exia. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book The 'Y' in its model number signifies that it is a prototype, while the numbers '812' identify it as the 2nd unit of the 81st model. The Enact Custom has larger power receiver antennas on its shoulders and head than the standard Enact, significantly boosting the amount of power it can receive from the solar power generation system.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book This is in anticipation for the future equipping of beam weaponry. Additionally, as requested by Ali al-Saachez, the mobile suit's weight is lowered via armor reduction and this also leads to improved mobility. The Enact Custom has the same transformation system as the standard Enact, allowing it to switch modes during operation. However, the mobile suit's lighter weight seems to have enhanced the Flight mode's turning performance, cruising speed, etc.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book For its armaments, the Enact Custom has enhanced weaponry such as the blade rifle and the large sonic blade (plasma sword).'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book The weapons it can store internally are also changed to those of a close combat nature. The legs' weapon bays, which typically store long-range weaponry such as missiles on the standard Enact, are used for storing gatling guns, long blades, flamethrowers, napalm bombs, etc. Since the Enact Custom's large sonic blade (plasma sword) is mounted externally, the forearms' weapon bays, where the standard Enact stores its sonic blade (plasma sword), are instead used for storing carbon daggers and the like, throwing weapon/equipment such as grenades, smoke bombs, adhesive rounds or other mission appropriate equipment such as wire anchors. Initially, the Enact Custom had a blue color scheme to differentiate the experimental machine from the mobile suits of Moralia's regular military. Later, when Ali al-Saachez served as a member of AEU's French Foreign Legion, the machine was given a special, red-colored, plasma field-resistant coating so that it could utilize the mobile armor AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13.HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type model kit manualGundam 00 Japanese Official Website Enact Custom Agrissa Type Profile This new color scheme also hides the fact that the mobile suit is diverted from the PMC Trust. This configuration is known as the 'Enact Custom Agrissa Type' and has an additional '/A' attached to its model number, its performance and weaponry are the same as the Enact Custom's. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :A small-caliber projectile weapon mounted on the left side of the pelvis' circular parts, it is usable in both MS and Flight modes of the Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type. Although lacking in firepower, it can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*Blade Rifle :The Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type's main weapon, it is a linear rifle with a large carbon blade that slides out of the barrel when needed. The blade rifle can be swung like a sword by using one of the two side grips at the rifle's rear section. Its barrel can also adopt a scissor-like form by opening to the left and right. Overall, the blade rifle allows the mobile suit to switch between ranged and close combat without changing weapons. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition I: Celestial Being Various optional armaments such as a missile launcher can be fitted on the barrel. ;*Missile Launcher :An optional weapon that can be fitted around the blade rifle's barrel or held by its own grip. It fires 4 missiles that open up to launch 14 smaller missiles each. Although incapable of complex homing and controls, they are suitable for causing destruction in a wide area. Used by the Enact Custom to destroy Kingdom of Azadistan's solar power receiver antennas. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the forearm of the Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type, the defense rod is a defensive device used by flight type machines that could not be equipped with a heavy shield. It uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles and even beam shots. The defense rod may break if hit by an attack on its front side. When the Enact Custom Agrissa Type is docked with the Agrissa Type 13, the defense rod is not equipped as the device is unable to protect the entirety of the combined unit. ;*Large Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :A sonic blade has a blade made of super-hard carbon that can vibrate at a high frequency and has high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, it can also be utilized as a plasma sword. As the Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type uses a larger version of the sonic blade, the weapon is mounted on the inner side of the left elbow joint instead of being stored in the forearm like the normal Enact. Special Equipment & Features ;*Luminescence Facial Patterns :Various luminescence patterns can be generated on both sides of the Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type's face via the facial sensor elements, although they are most often seen on the left side. The patterns can be used for optical communications and presumably, for intimidation as well. It is unclear how the patterns are controlled. ;*AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 History For Enact Custom/Enact Custom Agrissa Type's history and exploits, please go to Ali al-Saachez's page. Picture Gallery AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Custom MS.jpg|Official Art AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Custom MS Agrissa Type.jpg|Official Art (Agrissa Type) AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Lineart.jpg|Linearts (Top Left and Top Mid) AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches MS Head.jpg|MS Head in Flight Mode AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Front View.jpg|Flight Mode's Front View AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches MS Head Front View.jpg|Luminescence Facial Patterns AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches Front View2.jpg|MS Mode's Front View AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Blade Rifle0.png|Vs Gundam Exia AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Blade Rifle.png|Attacking with Blade Rifle's Large Carbon Blade Ali al saachez custom.png|Luminescence Facial Patterns (Agrissa Type) AEU Enact Agrissa Type X.png|Agrissa Type Vs Exia Game Ali_Al-Saachez's_AEU_Enact_Custom.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Wars Agrissa Enact (ps2).png|In Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla Hg00-ali-enact-agrissa.jpg|HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type (2008): box art Hg00-ali-enact-custom.jpg|HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom (2008): box art HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type.jpg|HGG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type Manual Scan HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom.jpg|Custom built of al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom using HG00 1/144 AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom1.jpg HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom2.jpg Notes & Trivia References External links *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom on MAHQ.net *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type on MAHQ.net